Black Furies
]] The Black Furies are one of the Tribes found in Werewolf: The Apocalypse. The matriarchs of the Garou, the Black Furies only accept women as members, and are known for their honor, wisdom, pride, and fierce skills in battle. History Early History The legend passed down from early times says that the Black Furies were originally gathered by the moon goddess Luna, in the incarnation of the Greek goddess Artemis, and appointed as the protectors of the Wyld. Dark Ages Victorian Age Modern Nights The Furies are active in the War in the Amazon. The Central American and Southern North American, i.e. South of Oklahoma, are experiencing a curious Wyld Plague. The plague called the Metamorphic Plague is responsible for the growing number of Male non-Metis within the Furies at large. The plague also affects the psyche of the person infected and is a far more likely outcome. The plague alters a fundamental principle within the person dramatically, i.e. turns a 180 degree arc on it. Also around the time of the appearance of the Metamorphic Plague one of the Gorgons, Medusa, disappeared. The Gorgons were the original Black Furies. Medusa was the longest living and the most powerful what this means for the tribe at large remains to be seen. Organization Camps are referred to as kuklos, or "circles", among Black Furies.Tribebook: Black Furies, p.24 Camps *Amazons of Diana *Avenging Mother *Bacchantes *Freebooters *Moon-Daughter *Order of Our Merciful Mother *Sisterhood *Temple of Artemis Tribal Culture While many claim them to be the ultimate feminists and men-hating amazons, the Black Furies think of themselves as providing opportunities to females who would have otherwise been oppressed. Instead of working through intimidation, the Furies are usually content to work through persuasion and compromise. The personal views of each Fury vary greatly from member to member; however, honor and their connection to the Wyld tend to be constants for all members. While the Black Furies present the face of a women-only club, they count a surprising number of male metis among their ranks. In spite of legends that say Black Furies only give birth to females, male cubs are occasionally born to a Fury. In past times they were ceremonally sacrificed, but are now usually turned over to other tribes to be raised. Furies can either be born into the tribe or recruited from other tribes, particularly ones that show little respect to women. In part, the exchange of their newborn male cubs allows them to take away female cubs that are in dangerous circumstances. Political Culture Although Furies tend operate with similar methods, there are lines of division in how much men are to be shunned. Older Furies tend to be the most misandristic, viewing men as little more than tricksters and troublemakers. Younger Furies tend to have more liberal views regarding Garou in general and men in particular, and many are willing to work with males for the benefit of everyone. All Furies, no matter their view, will avenge a crime against a female. Religious Culture As females, the Black Furies view themselves as having a closer connection with the Earth mother Gaia than other tribes. In exchange for their Gifts, private moots are held regularly as recognitions of these gifts, and also to acknowledge the tribe as a whole. Some Rites are open to Kinfolk and humans, but others, particularly the physically and emotionally exhausting Ulaka magelis are exclusively for Black Furies. Individual Black Furies Individual Black Furies *Alani Astarte *Alestro *Dian Axebearer *Althea Baneslayer *Mari Cabrah *Betty Crumbine *Helga Daggersblade *Deborah the Bulletproof *Dianaïka *Diane *Elektra Daygreeter *Euryale *Ioba Fareye *Karina Habsudova *Helen of Genoa *Helena *Helene *Volcheka Ibarruri *Isthmene *Katja *Iona Kinslayer *Julisha of the Thousand Masks *Leukippes *Malicia *Medusa *Mother's Pride *Athena Mother's-Child *Olga Norquist *Painter *Oriel Paoloma *Sister Judith Paws-of-Light *Polly-Jean *Annie Quickhand *Athena "Windchaser" Remov *Wungala Rose *Rogue *Lycoris-Sister Moon *Cassandra Shadow-Watcher *Elizabeth Sharpaxe *Janet Shirek *Artemis Silver-Dawn *Stheno *Tatiana *Teiresias *Ara Vengeance-by-Night *Catherine Web-Breaker *Sister Mary Windhowl *Kula Wiseblood *Maya Wordweaver *Dara Zetian Version Differences References * -69 Category:Garou tribes